Hetalia United States Saga!
by AvatarofBahamut
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) Originally posted on DA. America is not just 1 nation, it is also 50 states. Learn about their adventures while reading about your favorite characters like England, Spain, Germany, Italy, Japan, and others!
1. The Flower Child

**The Flower Child **

In the 17th century, many nations in Europe were trying to exploit the New World discovered by Columbus barely a century ago. Spain had managed to get a foothold before everyone else and even founded colonies in the new land.

France and England were especially envious when Spain returned to the European Court with an unexpected guest.

"I'd like to introduce my little brother," He told the nations of Europe. Before the court stood a small boy with dark hair and equally dark eyes. His clothes were loose and he carried a copious bunch of tropical flowers in his arms.

"After making much of South America and the Caribbean into your servants, you decide this one is your brother?" England asked accusingly. One of his this eyebrows was raised in suspicion.

"Don't forget Mexico," France noted. The others looked on Spain with distrust.

"He has much to learn," Spain relied, shrugging off their indignant stares, "In due time he may come to be a true member of my family. He shall work among my servants for now..."  
>"Figures." Muttered England.<p>

"Well, does he have a name?" France kneeled down as he accepted a flower from the child.

"I..." The little boy was eager to speak, but Spain put a finger to his lips.

"Florida," Spain said cooly, "I named him for the land he was wandering...a land abundant in the flowers he now holds."

"Florida? That's such a girly name for a boy." England protested.

"I...I thought it was ok," said the little boy, "Although there is also a swamp where I live, I would prefer Florida to Swampland."

Spain chuckled to himself as he brushed back his own dark hair. He dusted off his elegant suit before shooing Florida away.

"Florida tells me that there are other children in the New World like himself. He calls them...his family." Spain glanced over at the other nations. France and England found themselves eager upon hearing this statement. The blond duo leaned in intently. In the background, Spain could see Finland, The Netherlands, and others in Europe roused by sudden interest. Perhaps they could find these children for themselves?

"He has a family?" Portugal asked in the background, eager to get a piece of the action.

"Siblings and Cousins, I assume," said Spain.

"Say... did you not acquire a young man in your care? I believe you named him Brazil."  
>Portugal said nothing as he fiddled with his bright cufflinks. Spain excused himself, saying affairs at home needed his attention.<p>

The nations of Europe looked at each other.

"I'd like to see this new world," mused France.

"Not if I get there first!" England interjected.

"Hey, what about me?"

"And me?"

Soon, the other nations raced off to prepare for their journey to the New World.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Virginia and Company, Pt 1

**Virginia and Company, Pt 1 **

In 1607, England traveled to the New World in search of the rumored riches of the land. He had made a previous attempt 21 years earlier when he heard of Spain's exploits over there. (He was very jealous of Spain.) The journey was very tiresome, but he managed to arrive many miles north of where Spain had made his fortune.

When he stepped off the ship, he was dismayed to find a sickly little girl running in the fields by herself. He constructed a house for her and returned home to bring her medicine and supplies. Before he left, he named the little girl Roanoke. It suited her very well, for she was fair and lovely and her hair was shaded like an oak tree. Her eyes were green like leaves.

England had become fond of the little girl. But, while he was away, Roanoke's illness grew worse. She was far away from her siblings (of whom she informed England there were many) and the island she lived on was isolated from the mainland. The little girl cried from loneliness and wished England would come back.

When England returned, it was too late. Roanoke had vanished. He searched for answers and wondered if Spain had taken her. But she was never found.

Some native people said she disappeared to join a tribe who could care for her. Rumors of her death and burial were also common.

England returned home, grieving.

When Spain brought Florida for that fateful visit, he learned there were indeed children like Roanoke in the New World. Children in the wilderness... alone. How vowed to make sure they were provided for, and that he would take care of any he found, no matter what.

He was unsure of himself making the trip a second time. As he moved inland, he saw a pair of children playing on the beach. One was a boy, the other a girl older than him. Because of their wheat blonde hair and blue eyes, England wondered if they were siblings.

He walked onto the beach and approached the children with caution. At first, they were nervous. Then, the girl approached him and dusted off her white smock.

"Who'er you, mister?" She demanded.

"England." He replied calmly.

"Never heard'a you. What'a ya want?"

From out of nowhere, she drew a bow and arrow, aiming it as his forehead. England was slightly intimidated, but mostly surprised that she would carry such a weapon with her. These children were more resourceful than Roanoke. Nor were they sickly. But things for them could still be difficult, he supposed.

"I've come to search for gold. I was told there is a lot of it here,"' England explained. The girl set down her bow.

"Gold? What's that?" The little boy asked. England handed him a gold coin. The boy felt it in his hands.

But, to England's unpleasant surprise, the boy proceeded to stick the coin in his mouth. He grabbed the coin from him.

"You can't eat this, you twit! It's not food!"

"I dunno...it tasted kinda good to me." The little boy smacked his lips. The girl rolled her eyes.

"You just love to mess with people, don't you?"

Just then, England noticed a leaf sticking out of the boy's pocket.

"Is that a...tobacco leaf?"

**To Be Continued**


	3. Virginia and Company, Pt 2

**Virginia and Company, Pt2**

"Tobacco? Is that what you call it?" The boy asked. England noted the boy was more scruffy, but physically tougher than his sister. Considering their personalities, he found it strange.

"Yes," he replied, "But, where did you get it?"

"Don't tell anyone, 'kay?" The girl made him promise. England said he promised.

"Well, we stole it from this guy down south," She said. Spain, England thought. His servants grew that plant down there.

"We were having a hard winter and we both were sick a lot. We traveled south in search'a food. We heard from some kid down there that people across the sea go crazy for this stuff. So we were going to find some of these people to sell it to them."

England felt a scheme brewing in his head.

"I live across the sea," England smiled, "But, what if I told you that you could make more money off of that plant?"

"How?" Asked the boy. England explained that the climate they lived in was ideal for growing tobacco. If they were patient, they could wind up with a lot of tobacco plants, which he could take back to Europe in return for food and supplies. Even money.

"So… we can get food with money?" The boy questioned him. The little girl pulled an ear of corn from her pocket. England knew they couldn't live on corn alone. Her offered to stay with them a while to help. His supplies would be shared with them.

They were reluctant, but seeing as they were not doing well on their own, they agreed to it. England had a house built for them, which the three of them named Chesapeake.

The girl's spunkiness reminded him of his former boss, Queen Elizabeth the first. So, he bestowed of Virginia upon her (for the "virgin" queen). The little boy was her brother, so he was named West Virginia (being a child from "west" of Europe). However, he was often simply referred to as 'West', since he was afraid that others would make fun of him for sharing his sister's name.

West lived with Virginia and wouldn't be an independent State until after the United States of America separated from England almost 170 years later.

Back in Europe, Spain was peeved when he learned he needed to compete to sell his tobacco now. The Nordic States had gone to the New World to explore the land north of Virginia and her brother. France was also wandering the New World, trading for furs and other luxuries to take home.

England was smug in his new partnership, and even managed to get away with calling the two children his brother and sister.

Though West took to weaving simple artisan pants and a shirt, Virginia grew to be a well-dressed young lady with a taste for the finer things in life. Sadly, this desire would lead to less than good decisions later down the road.

In the meantime, England and France traveled north to where the Nordic States had settled. Because of tensions at home, both countries felt they needed to expand further into the continent.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
